User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Vermin Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote unless you have actually tested the build in-game. Favoured: #The build works, Id use Balanced Stance instead of dismember but thats because I dont use a zealous axe otherwise looks perfect to me.--DeathByPepsi 13:07, 18 October 2006 (CDT) #This build has been working well for me, even without a zealous axe or Gladiator's Armor. Zuehlke 18:45, 18 October 2006 (CDT) #Build seems good (even if it is Wammo build #426), I didn't need a Zealous Axe or Glad's Armor, just Bonetti's Defense. Easy to use (even while only half paying attention as I was watching TV at the time). --Rainith 21:26, 18 October 2006 (CDT) #Pretty much the build I use. Using a Zealous axe helps you to drop one skill from your skill bar. Balanced Stance is helpful for grouping Vermin together. Without a Zealous I prefer Balthazar's Spirit, Bonetti's Defence is useful for quick energy return but you don't get much use out of it's 75% Block bonus. --SK 01:24, 20 October 2006 (CDT) #I aggro all the verming, select Shreader Sharptongue and kill them all in a single fight. With the Sentinel's Armor, Dolyak Signet and a Superior Absortion, 7 out of 10 attacks make me 0 damage. And the two 'heal on hit' enchantments are more than enough to keep the degen away from killing me. With Balthazar Spirit, no need for Zealous and the energy is above 10 until there are only 2 vermin left. Mithran 07:16, 22 October 2006 (CDT) #I like this build as well. I made an easy 20 plat using it last night. Its straightforward enough that someone new to warriors should be able to figure it out. It uses skills/items that can be easily aquired. It leaves a lot of room for optional skills as well. -- 10:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) #Very nice i got the daggers 2nd try along w/ 4 golds. I use the sword version and use a vamp weapon with no issues. AmosFtW 21:20, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #The build has been nerfed in updade - vermin just spread out and take too long to kill Nuclearburrower 09:37, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I disagree. It does take a little longer, but it is still an incredibly easy build to use. --Rainith 11:14, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I just tried this build again after the updates and I didn't have a single problem killing anything. No aggro bursted and ran away from me. Maybe you just have bad luck with AI? You're not exactly supposed to SPAM the AoE skills to where they're taking damage every single second. That's the way it's always been. — Jyro X 15:00, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Discussion This build is quite similar to the general W/Mo Troll Farmer. Another version of this (W/Mo Pest Control) has already been merged as a variant into that article. Apart from that, I think Healing Hands is a waste of an elite slot for this build, better take Triple Chop instead. Put Mending, Live Vicariously and Vigorous Spirit together and you'll have more than enough healing. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:33, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :That's ONLY if you use a Zealous axe. This build allows for the use of a normal axe if the player prefers not to use a zealous weapon. — Jyro X ( ) 18:37, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::Bonetti's Defense will fill your energy faster than you can say "zealous". I never used a zealous axe with that build. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:41, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :::The point of this build is to allow as many variations as possible without being limited to using certain skills to manage their energy/health. The way this build is, the only skills you truely need are Cyclone Axe (or Hundred Blades), Dolyak Signet, and Vigorous Spirit. — Jyro X ( ) 18:45, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Balthazars spirit vigorous and live vicariously triple chop and cyclone are all ya need for this. Along with dolyak and maybe balanced stance. Healing hands is a big waste here.--DeathByPepsi 20:53, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :I said Healing Hands was a completely optional skill and only to be used as a safety net. — Jyro X ( ) 21:00, 17 October 2006 (CDT)EDIT: Plus, you just practically made a whole different skill bar (aka a different build) that relies on maintained enchantments. This build doesn't rely on ANY maintained enchantments and allows for maximum energy output. Yes, these creatures can be farmed in a variety of different ways but please try it before you knock it. I've tested all the other builds as well. — Jyro X ( ) 21:05, 17 October 2006 (CDT) I've tried just about everything to farm pretty much everwhere. I like solo farming. Healing hands isn't needed here. I've tried it and theres better ways for a W/Mo to do it. Triple chop or glads makes the run much faster. Bonnetis is really not needed with dolyak and balthazars.Why not try my variant before you "knock it"--DeathByPepsi 22:20, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :How about posting it? I don't see any vermin farming builds posted. Excuse me for trying to post one. — Jyro X ( ) 06:40, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::I did post a build for vermin, I've put most of my builds on a different site.--DeathByPepsi 07:05, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Variants These builds will finish off Vermin alot faster than the build in the main article. Higher damage output meaning faster kills. Less points needed in Healing. Zealous Axe Equipment * Must use a Zealous Axe Notes * Balanced Stance is useful for the optional slot when grouping small groups together. Activate it if you get hit with a Jagged Strike. (Use left over points in Tactics; 4 is plenty enough.) None Zealous Axe --SK 07:26, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Another Variant (no zealous axe required, Balanced Stance allows to avoid knockdown and thus to aggro multiple Vermin mobs): This variant does not require a Zealous Axe. Balanced Stance is used to herd the Vermin around Shredder together and kill them all at once. Bonetti gives energy and protection. You can increase Strength and lower Axe to 15 if the duration of Dolyak's Signet is not long enough for you. --Long 11:03, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :I tried that second variant and it worked extremely well. I'm going to re-do the build and reset the vote. — Jyro X ( ) 11:12, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :You know, that's almost exactly the build I posted two months ago (which got merged into W/Mo Troll Farmer as an alternative). ;) But why so many points in Healing? They're wasted there, imho. I did just fine with only 3 in healing (12 Strength and Axes each). I had a 2 pips Mending instead of Balanced Stance, though. Thinking about it now, I'd rather keep Balanced Stance and kick Executioner's Strike instead. No, even with two maintained enchantments, you don't need a zealous axe.--[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:15, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Another variant for farming in Pongmei Valley outside Maatu Keep including Xuekao, the Deceptive. - :You should put that into a new article with a general usage guide. --SK 04:56, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::Thought it would be too similar for a new article, if not I'll get cracking. - :I don't understand how you can farm Xuekao. There's not enough melee-based mobs to keep yourself alive off of VS and LV. Please explain. — Jyro X ( ) 05:10, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::I couldn't tell my exact stats (At work atm) but its around healing 9, tactics 9+1. The idea when fighting Xuekao is to keep Bonetti's up. This blocks the majority of attacks and ensures you have enough energy for Breeze/VS. I only use the attacks normally to counter SR. The build is made for farming Kirin and Undergrowths and the few Wardens although works against the Wallows, Islands, Jade and Amhn and once you have cleared the right hand side of the Valley you can get the blessing from the Preist that makes life a whole lot easier. Killing Xuekao may be laborious for this build but i find it rounds off a farm run nicely. - This is the WAY fastest method i found out yet, to farm Vermin. Usage: no zealous, bonetti each time before using any other stance to gain energy, dolyak while gladiator's, balanced while elite recharges. this makes sure, no single cyclone will be interupted. any group's going down before the elite can be used the second time, if done correctly. (axe +15% stance) --Ineluki 05:27, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :There is no way that this build is faster than the one listed. I used it 4 times and I timed myself compared to my other runs. The DPS is almost HALF of the build posted. You can only keep Gladiator's Defense up for a certain amount of time and the amount of damage from Cyclone Axe doesn't make up for the down-time with that lack of strength (armor penetration). If this is the fastest way you've found, you obviously haven't ran the build listed in the article. — Jyro X ( ) 07:23, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::Since when did Vermin begin interupting anyway? I'll also point out a while Enchanted mod would be better than a while in Stance mod for this these builds above. --SK 09:09, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::Not really sure what you're asking about? Dolyak Signet's purpose? Dolyak Signet is to give extra armor AND keep you from getting knocked down (which the vermin will do non-stop in larger groups). — Jyro X ( ) 09:34, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I was talkin to Ineluki. --SK 09:54, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::::: @SK: jep, enchant mod is better, i agree. that just should point out, that i did it with such an axe. @Jyro X: i never claimed to have tried the above listet builds. i only claim to have done a group in the time, the defense recharges, which would be 30sec. if it goes bad, i need a second defense, meaning a max. of 40sec. will try your build, when i have time, but i can't get meself up to farm much ;) --Ineluki 13:33, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Equipment * (15^50 or while Ench) Zealous Axe (of Shelter) This works pretty well for me, quick & easy. Gladiator's Defense can be kept on almost all the time. :How does that keep Gladiator's Defense up all the time? I'm confused. — Jyro X 17:06, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::Scratch that. — Jyro X 17:11, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :The only thing about your build is that it's edging dangerously close to the Troll Farmer which is a completely different build... Not a variation. — Jyro X 17:23, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Ah, didn't notice that.. that's still somewhat different from my build. Also, it takes little more than a minute to kill the boss and vermins near it. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:W/Mo_Dead_Sword_Solo <-- using this build, works with no problems here as well. Also removed note for Vamp weapons, with mine Vampiric Dual Gothic Axe my health never was below 400hp (from 550 base). Using Knight Armor isn`t good option becouse with free-of-insignia armor I was taking hits for 0-1hp, this is nothing comparing to degen, especially that some Vermins will spread out from AoE and won`t hit you as before. --DragonLord 08:15, 17 March 2007 (CDT) End of the run You say the end of the run is when you reach the final three group of Vermin. I tend to find going though the portal to Wajjun Bazaar then rezoning back into Xaquang Skyway is a better way of making sure I dont go back with a full inventory. Just another suggestion. --SK 01:52, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Well that all comes down to preference. I personally find it faster just to restart. — Jyro X ( ) 02:02, 19 October 2006 (CDT Vet It? (PLEASE VOTE!) Well including my vote (if it counts), this build is favored 4:0 as of today (about 2 days after its conception on the wiki). After another 48 hours (2 more days), if no one has any objections, I will move this build to tested/favoured. I urge any and all people to come and voice their opinions! Thank you. — Jyro X 11:36, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Assuming you are the author, your vote does not count. But that does not matter, since 3 more favored votes are enough to favor a build, you can move it right away. --Xeeron 13:01, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ok. I will go ahead and vet it then. Thanks. — Jyro X 14:02, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Totem Axe Just wanted to throw out there that the Totem Axe is a perfect weapon for this build. The Armor penetration makes killing the Vermin faster, the +20% enchantments means you only have to cast Vigorous Spirit once for every 2 times you use Dolyak Signet, and the +5 energy is helpful if you aren't using the Glad's armor. --Rainith 20:42, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Very good point. How about mentioning it in the Equipment section? :) — Jyro X 21:57, 23 October 2006 (CDT) PvE builds But all our farming builds are PvE (vimway doesn't count). Its the same reason that GvG builds don't go in category:PvP builds — Skuld 17:39, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Sword Anyone have a good suggestion for the skillbar for sword? - SandViper 21:17, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Did you check the variants section? — Jyro X 21:26, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::I did, I'm just kinda lazy, and I don't really think that Hundred Blades is enough, I've dug up an axe and used the axe build since i posted that anyway :p - SandViper 01:59, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::I think I've found a new favourite farming run! I use Sentinel's armor (For no other reason than it's all I have) and a sundering sword with absorbing shield (Forgotten Sword & Exalted Aegis) Put on the enchantments, keep up Dolyak's and Vigorous Spirit and use Hundred Blades and Sun & Moon Slash when you can. The build is very versatile and sympathetic to 'lower' level equipment. Great - Thanks. :::This works for me: Demonica the Cursed 02:57, 23 February 2007 (CST) Appended build Why was an untested Mo/D build tacked onto this already vetted build? --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:32, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Nevermind - someone already purged the tag-along. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:33, 2 January 2007 (CST) Vermins Nerfed Again? With the latest patch March, 6, 2007 Ive noticed that the vermins in Shreader Sharptongues group are way more sensitive to AoE attacks and run as soon as they reach below half health, now I am only able to kill maybe 1-2 vermin ( usually the one im aiming at dies). Anyone to Verify this statement? 65.92.116.247 20:48, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Well, try to time cyclone axe and triple chop so you don't use them both in a 3 seconds interval. And you're right, the one you're aiming at won't ever run away, even if you use both AoE one after another, wonder why, but it works on every single mob in the game. :I'll go check it right now, have nothing else to do ;-) Fexghadi 07:24, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Might be if you aggro up more than 1 group at a time, a monster will flee whether if he takes AoE damage or is too heavily hurt when taking AoE damage AND if you are not targeting another mob of his own group. This done when timing triple chop and cyclone axe correctly to avoid spamming (around 1 AoE every 4 seconds, better for timing if you look at the recharge time). But anyway, it's not a hard farm at all... Fexghadi 07:43, 16 March 2007 (CDT)